The Monster, The Jackal, and The Stranger
by XDT Athens
Summary: There's a new denizen in the Hamlet, and the lone wolf is enthralled by him after only their first meeting. Flagbom. Involves a cat named Jackal. Please let me know what you think!


The Hamlet was the only place the Abomination, Magnus, felt they belonged. Yet they met only scolding looks or, even worse, the small frowns of indifference. For the past months they had never felt so alone. The closest thing to a friend they had made was the small feline creature that sometimes made its presence known to him on the outskirts of the Weald. Like all unfortunate creatures in close proximity with the Weald, the little cat seemed to be affected by the corruption in the soil. The poor little one had several mushrooms growing on its back and was always hacking up some type of fungus during their visits. It always bumped its little head against the Abomination's feet and purred happily. Despite seeming to be blind, the little feline could always sense when Magnus was around. Magnus dubbed the creature 'Jackal'. That was a short and sweet name, easily memorable. Its black fur reminded him greatly of a Jackal anyway. Overtime Magnus had adopted Jackal and brought him back into the town to live with him and take care of him. Magnus did not care that this only seemed to increase his unpopularity among the denizens of the Hamlet. So what if the cat had a little sickness within him? Magnus could relate. He was only a human with the devil inside of him, after all. This was his home and he'd be damned if anyone tried to run him out for his appearance or his behavior. He sat in his bed in the Barracks, holding Jackal in his lap. "There, there, my l-l-little warrior. R-Rest. You are a fighter, are you not? You must k-k-k… keep up your strength." He cooed to the cat. Suddenly the feline jumped from his lap and hopped up to the window, standing on its hind-legs and placing its forepaws on the window, peeking up through the glass pane, ears craning to hear what it could not see. Magnus stood and followed his gaze, wondering what was so special that had caught Jackal's attention. The stagecoach had just rolled in… and out stepped a man that definitely did not belong in this place. He could definitely tell he was a holy man of a sort. But he didn't seem like the type for mockery or condescendence. No, he had an aura of an outcast. Interesting. Magnus felt… something, looking at this man. That was saying something. He usually didn't spare half a thought on the fresh meat that arrived from the stagecoach. But… something about the way he looked, and the way Jackal had so eagerly listened for his arrival convinced him that maybe attempting to grow close to someone in this hell-infested Hamlet wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Come, my little warrior. We have fresh meat to greet." The monster stirred inside him at the mention of meet and he forced it down, as if it were a wave of nausea. That wasn't too far from the truth, honestly. Whenever he felt the demon's presence, his "gift", he felt the nausea and the pain too. He and Jackal tiptoed out of the Barracks and to the Stagecoach to greet the new meat.

The man looked upon the approaching pair with interest. A sickly cat and a frail individual covered in chains. The cat bumped up against his legs and the flagellant leaned down to gently pet the little cat. "Fret not, little cat. The Light shall heal your sickness. You have suffered enough for your freedom." He kept a bloody hand to the cats back, and slowly, the hand glowed white. The feline purred. When the flagellant removed his hand, there was no physical changes but the feline appeared a lot happier.

Seeing Jackal and the mysterious stranger instantly hit it off made Magnus feel some type of way he couldn't describe. The stranger was a… magic user? His hand had flashed white. Magnus's mouth hung open before he realized the stranger was staring at him expectantly. "O-oh! A-apologies. My cat and I came to greet you, sir, and welcome you to this Hamlet. I am Magnus." He held out his hand. The stranger didn't say anything for a moment, and Magnus was worried he too would scorn the Abomination. His fears were dashed, however, when the stranger abruptly grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. Oh lord. The much taller stranger then held his hand and pulled him closer.

"Lovely to meet you, Magnus." He rumbled. By the Light, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He knew the monster inside him DEFINITELY liked this stranger. Carnal desires filled his thoughts… and as quickly as he had pulled him close, the stranger let him go and strolled past him, stopping to whisper in his ear. "Your cat is almost as beautiful as you are." The stranger bit his lip and grinned before continuing to stroll towards the Abbey.

Magnus watched him go, in a daze. Oh lord, he had a crush. Why was the stranger so flirty? He had never met a religious man so overtly… sensual.

Whatever. He and Jackal had things to do. He headed back to the Barracks… but not before casting one last glance at the disappearing figure.

Perhaps… perhaps they could get to know each other soon.


End file.
